Weight of the World
by ScarletMissCharlotte
Summary: A/U - Ric's gambling is spiralling out of control, and a chance encounter with a mystery woman lifts the heavy feeling baring on his shoulders. Set around series 6
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, a little one-shot (Maybe two parter depending on how much prodding I get - Lee that means you)**

**A/N 1 - This is set in Series 6 of Holby City, basically after 'Know When to Fold' - inspiration came after watching old Holby, Ric is such a great character he had some great stories back in the day.**

**A/N 2 - This is completely A/U in concerns of paring.**

**Hope it is okay.**

* * *

Weight of the World

**November 2003**

Ric Griffin, felt the weight of the world upon his shoulders, life was heading in a downward spiral, plummeting into dark depths, depths that he was not sure how to break from.

Earlier today, he had discovered his house was in the process of repossession, his mounting debt being the catalyst of such event, a hidden secret that started to break his world apart, an ongoing issue, which he was not truly ready to face.

There lay this dark cloud around him, his continued failed marriages, romantic relationships, fatherly ties to his children all collateral damage. Losing his home, this was the final straw, he lied when he said he had left his car at work, and had gotten a taxi, it was one bit of his life he could hold on to for now, but ultimately he knew, he'd have to give it up, to cover the costs of his debts.

Yet, in some reckless move, and he couldn't even understand how or why, Ric ended up in a bar, in Bristol, a forty-five minute drive away from Holby. Nonetheless, he was here in some bar, having drunk three large whiskeys and using his last five-pound note to buy his third, he sighed heavily.

He knew this was not the way to deal with things, effectively he was just wasting what money he had, the earnings he had coming in, went straight to paying off his debts, but not even that lay sustainable. Yet, drinking was all he wanted to do it felt like the only thing he could do.

Whilst Ric, sat and drowned his sorrows, thirty-eight year old Serena Campbell, waltzed in, another attempt for a fresh start became a disaster. An interview for a Consultant's position at Spire General Hospital, in Bristol, fell flat on its feet, for a private hospital, which seemed to offer so much, seemed far too incompetent for her liking.

Pulling the clip from her hair, she let her long hair, naturally fall, today started off so positive for her, after splitting from her ex-husband Edward, in December 2001, she finally got the divorce she so desperately craved. Although she did not start divorce proceedings until, May 2002, after they separated because Edward disappeared out to Cape Town for a few months. Yet, from the moment she started proceedings, he contested, and strung it out too long, demanding contact with his daughter, to change his plans and wants when he met his latest girlfriend and wilfully giving up his game, in favour of his new life.

Yet, this interview just ruined things, even if she did receive a job offer; she was going to flat-out, decline it. Staying at Kings, staying in London for now seemed like the best option, her daughter Eleanor felt most settled here, after today, she did not have the heart to uproot her daughter after this.

Obtaining a large glass of Red Wine, Serena absorbed herself into her glass, trying to make some sense of her life, she once had it all, and now it all seemed to disintegrate. She started to miss her daughter, who was just eight, was at home with her mother Adrienne, although she lacked a true motherly attitude towards her daughter, Eleanor, was Serena's proudest achievement.

Before she knew it, she had finished her second large glass of Wine, and had ordered her third, when her eyes caught sight of a man at the opposite end of the bar, their eyes briefly met and they smiled. Ric, who dragged out his third drinking, kept glancing at Serena once he noticed her, and there was something striking about her, he did not know what it was, but he found her attractive. She could feel his eyes upon her and she could not help but look back, every now and again, her eyes kept meeting with his.

A newly, official single woman, on a chance encounter, not usually her style these days, but, he caught her attention. She watched as he ordered himself another drink, opting to pay with his credit card this time. Ric, found himself in humiliation, as his card being, declined, of course, at present he had zero funds. Searching himself, in hope of finding the extra cash, he had not noticed Serena slip up beside him.

"I'll get this and a large glass of house Red for me" She smiled at the Barman, before giving Ric a subtle glance "I hope you didn't mind..."

"You didn't _have_ to" Ric grunted as she paid for their drinks.

"I don't offer lightly, you should feel privileged"

"Thanks" Ric picked up his drink, and took a swig. "You're not from round here, are you?"

"No, thankfully, neither are you by the looks of it"

"Not quite" Ric smirked "So, what kind of husband let's his beautiful wife, out _alone_?"

"If, I had a husband, I wouldn't be here," Serena stated, it felt good to firmly state with assurance that she did not have a husband.

"There is a god" Ric raised his eyebrow

Serena chuckled "_Maybe_"

"Do I get to know your name?"

"Who needs names? I bought you a drink, really doesn't constitute name sharing"

"I have to call you something," Ric, pressed

Serena pondered for a second "_Sara_"

"That's not your real name, is it?"

"No" Serena grinned and teased "You're not getting to know it either"

"Kobina" Ric introduced himself; using his Ghanaian name, two could play this game.

"_Ooo_ interesting" Serena purred

Ric smiled, he found himself drawn in further to Serena, and her eyes caught him.

"I'm going to call you _'smiler'_"

"Why"

"You've had a face like an elephant's arse, most of the evening, but when you do, smile... It's, it's a good smile"

"A good smile"

"_Hmmm_"

Ric smiled once more, getting lost in her eyes; he was not sure, if this was the drink, or if they were really something "Christ, _those_ eyes"

Serena shook her head, biting her lip, and for a moment they allowed silence to fall upon them, they just drunk their drinks, continuously making eyes at each other. They were both looking for a release from the world. Ric just needing to forget, the troubles he found himself in and Serena, she just wanted a lease of life, since splitting from her husband, she had not been with a man, she didn't seem to find the time, until tonight, all she wanted was to hit the nail in the coffin and establish herself once more.

"Do you want another?" Serena asked; although, she was starting to feel the effects of the Red Wine, her own fault for only eating breakfast this morning and nothing else since.

"I couldn't..."

"Oh, come on _'smiler'_... It won't hurt..."

"I suppose..."

With another drink in hand, Serena and Ric engaged in deeper flirtatious behaviour, short brief, touches, and longing looks. They had really hit it off, in the most unusual of circumstances. They were not looking for each other, finding each other just happened, but once caught, they could not escape this lustrous, desire, this growing alcohol infused state, in which ninety percent of their barriers were down.

Time just seemed to go on, and another round soon followed the previous. Encapsulated in to their own bubble, where they did not share personal details, but gave each other, something that ran deeper, a pick-me-up, from all their woes, something that no one else seemed to manage. Each moment, Ric spent with this woman, his troubles disappeared, he felt human again, and he did not have to worry. For these moments, even though he was not actively buying the drinks, he was not a broke man, he was just an ordinary guy, in the company of what appeared to be a highflying women.

Quarter to eleven came, and the bell in the bar rang, for last orders, both Ric and Serena only just started to show signs of intoxication. This possible parting was possible going to leave them out on a limb, and neither wanted that. They had found this solace in each other.

"We could head somewhere else?" Serena suggested, and she could sense something about Ric, he suddenly appeared lost.

"Can't have a lady who won't give me her name, buying me drinks all night, just because my piece of plastic has given out"

Serena shrugged a little displeased "There is a free mini bar in my hotel room, if you fancy it... Or _me_, for that matter"

A rather forward move from Serena, but this man before her, for the first time in years made her feel desired, yes there were both teetering on tipsy, but it felt so good.

Ric's eyes narrowed as he picked up his jacket it, "Well, _'Sara'_, consider yourself, pulled"

Both grinning, bodies flooding with excitement, they left the bar, fully aware of each other's underlying intentions.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Falling into the hotel room, their lips finally crashed together, clumsily fierce, savage like their hands pushed and pulled at each other, their intoxication not giving them the smoothest of moves, but neither cared, the buzz that rushed through them suppressed any annoyance and embarrassment.

Pushing the man she knew as 'Kobina' onto the bed, Serena teased him for a moment or two, kissing him over and over again, before smirking and walking away, in the direction towards the mini bar, pulling out a small bottle of whiskey and a small bottle of gin.

"Here" She smiled, throwing him the whiskey bottle.

"Cheers" he replied as he caught it, "Mixing drinks, dangerous"

"It's _only_ gin"

Necking the bottles as if they were water, they became entangled in each other once more, Ric's fingers running through Serena's silky long hair, she rested her hands on his chest, just allowing her lips to do all the talking.

A high lustrous charge, rocked around the room as, clothes soon began to find themselves thrown in various directions of the room, nails clawed, lips bit. Alcohol infused mumbles and drunken slips filled with laughter. Yet, they still managed to give each other what they desired, a musical rhythm, plagued with flaws that still hit the right spots and filled with ecstasy.

Parting and both falling back into the mattress, their breaths heavy, enriched with fulfilment.

"Well, that was _something_" Ric remarked in pleased tones

"I've had worst compliments" Serena replied, still trying to find her breath

"No, you were, _are_... I... Wow"

Serena chuckled, "Oh, _'smiler'_ you _are_ funny..." Feeling him stroke her thigh, it suddenly dawned on Serena what had happened, although drunk, she knew what she was doing, but it was not her usual style, she thought she had more class than this. "I don't usually do _this_..."

"Surprises me, you are..."

"I don't pick up men; I have just met and shag them senseless, _especially_ when I've had a large consumption of alcohol"

"I don't haplessly pick up beautiful woman either" Ric replied, towering over her placing his lips upon hers, his hand still engrossed upon her thigh, slowly heading higher.

"Hmmm, _so_... Round two or do you think we could squeeze in another drink?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

Ric roared "Another drink, and let us see where it takes us". He knew he could be doing worse things with his time, he was drunk, but he was not spending money, he was not pawning items to get a quick fix. He may have engaged in drunken sexual activity with a stranger, but he really did not care, he reaped the benefits, and he knew she did too.

Pulling out, two bottles of Vodka from the mini bar, Serena bit her lips, "How does this grab you?"

"Hmm, why not"

"Good" Serena replied, oblivious to the fact that she was stark naked. "I do want you gone, by the time I wake up"

"_Why_?"

"I'd rather not regret this in the morning with you here" Serena handed Ric one of the small Vodka bottles. "Down in one and give me all you got, I'm feeling frisky"

Ric smirked, "Understood". Ric did as she requested, and waited for her to drink hers, before pulling her to, "I wish I knew your name"

As she felt his hands on her body, she whispered back "No, no you don't"

Sweeping her hair back, he sucked on her neck, before pushing her down onto the bed, he did not know if this would work, he felt surprised he was still awake, still legible, but he was, and she was holding up fairly well too. They smelt of alcohol, heads feeling fuzzy, yet they once again found an aggressive, deep, controlled pace. This was nothing but lust, and they did not care, the gratification felt worth it.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Naturally waking at around seven am, Ric groaned, his head pounded, his stomach churning, he could feel a female shaped body across his. He could recall last night's events well, but felt like death, and would rather stay in bed, but he remembered the request of this nameless woman, she wanted him gone before she woke from her slumber.

As much as he was a mess, a disgrace of a man, a liar and much more, he respected her request, if it wasn't for her, he may have not have been so drunk, but he also would not have had a bed to sleep in. Although, not much sleeping happened, in the time they were together, he did not have to worry about his real life; he had no consequences to suffer.

Running his hand through her hair, he kissed the top of her head, everything about this woman in his arms was perfect, she was a beautiful woman, she had confidence, was not afraid to take what she wanted. If his were perfect, he would take her in; he would keep hold of her, selfishly. Despite, not knowing a thing about her, other than she were an outrageous flirt, and a woman who would not give out too much of her personal life, he liked her, he almost needed her, so he could make sense of his own life. Hardly the foundations of something true, after all, they were just two people who engaged in drunken sex, nothing more, nothing less. Ric could go and find that again, with some other woman, but he wanted to keep this woman.

He had found it impossible to escape from his dwindling life, he had nowhere to run, but in her he had that escapism, and he wanted to hold onto it for as long as possible, he wanted to hold onto her, smiling he kissed her again, savouring the smell of her hair. Knowing he had to let her go, knowing he needed to walk away from this haven, Ric gently rolled Serena out of his arms and slipped out of the bed.

Quietly, finding his clothes and dressing, Ric felt tempted, just to look for something that held this woman's identity on, just so he knew her name, calling her 'Sara' just seemed so, clouded. Yet, he could not do it, he could not betray her like that, unlike his friends, his family, who he was deceiving, he could not, not go behind this woman's back. He felt some strange loyalty towards her, even if he knew he would never see her again.

Wanting to touch her lips once more, wanting to caress her body, Ric knew this was time to leave, he couldn't delay it any longer and he slipped out into this cold and dark November morning. Trying to remember where he had parked his car, but instead, he found himself wondering into a McDonalds and using the last of his change to buy a large coffee, he needed sobering up, the alcohol was still in his body, in his bloodstream, being caught 'drunk driving' would only add to his problems.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Rolling over, mumbling sounds of discomfort from her self-inflicted pain, Serena was thankful that she was not leaving Bristol until tomorrow afternoon as she had planned to use the extra day exploring the city, as she had intended this as her next home. However, that plan now lay dead and buried.

With no idea of the time, Serena sat herself up, a little too quickly for her fragile state as a wave of sickness flooded her body, but she could not move in fear or vomiting everywhere. Yet, that fear of being sick was not the least of her worries, the cold air from the room around her, hit her body, there she realised she sat naked.

"Oh, shit" she muttered, as the events of last night came flooding back to her, she had no idea what she was thinking or why it seemed like a good idea.

Although she thoroughly had a good time, she enjoyed herself, she enjoyed the buzz it was such a careless move on her part, she had an eight-year-old daughter at home, a daughter she had promised to ring after her interview, and she failed to do so. Putting her career first was one thing, putting a drunken fumble before her daughter was another.

Yet, Serena did not have any regrets, and somehow she felt disappointed that the man she brought back with her had vanished like she wished, it somehow made her feel cheap knowing he was not there, almost used, despite knowing she asked it to end this way. She craved one last kiss, she was never a massive fan of endless kissing, yet with the man who she knew as 'Kobina' it felt good, she had never realised kissing could feel so sensual, but maybe her relationship with ex-husband Edward, left her with low expectations.

It was then, she could not hold it anymore, the mix of Wine, Gin and Vodka, had an undesirable effect upon Serena, and she without caring she had no clothes on, darting into the bathroom, spewing out the liquid contents that lined her stomach. She felt worse than death, she always thought she could handle her drink, but it seemed drinking on an empty stomach had extreme effects on her body.

Feeling abysmal, feeling like death, she finally found it in her to move from the toilet, and to the sink, splashing her face with cold water as a wake-up call. She looked at her face in the mirror, she looked a state, an unattractive mess with smudged make-up, pulling back her hair, and she noticed a mark upon her neck, a love bite.

"Bloody, twat" She groaned in annoyance as she leaned on the basin, there was an unnecessary reminded of her provocative behaviour, something she knew she would find hard to hide from her young daughter. A negative came from the positive feelings and actions of the night before, the hangover she could handle, the knowledge she had a one night stand, she could also handle, a love bite on her neck, she could not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the prodding worked**

**A/N - I wanted this to contrast the first chapter, and I wanted to bring the characters into the now (but the future).**

**A/N 2 - Not entirely happy with it, I knew what I wanted, but some of the conversation didn't happen the way I wanted it too, it was in my head and I didn't write it all down, so when it came to putting it all together. It well...**

* * *

**November 2014**

It was nearing eleven in the evening, and Ric Griffin had just finished up in Theatre in AAU, he should have left for home hours ago, but an RTC, left him holding the fort, he couldn't leave AAU, not when patients needed treating, alongside the few early drunk strays of this Friday night.

As he was changing back into his normal clothes in the scrub room, he noticed an item on the side, the item he recognised instantly, it belonged to Serena Campbell. The necklace that she always wore around her neck just lay there, in the corner. He remembered, that earlier on today, she assisted Raf in Theatre, whilst he helped maintained the fort on the main ward.

He had thought of keeping the necklace himself, just over the weekend for safekeeping, but he ultimately decided to leave it in her office, in one of her draws, and send her a text, informing her that he had found it.

As he approached the Keller Office, he noticed a dim light, glowing from inside, from behind the blinds. This left him curious as he cautiously keyed in the code to get into the office.

Upon entering, he found Serena on the floor, leaning the wall, surrounded by documents, drinking a glass of wine.

"Serena..."

"Oh, _hi_... What are you doing here?" Serena asked almost instantly, not really looking to Ric, she found herself rather absorbed in her wine.

"I could ask you the same thing, I thought you left hours ago," Ric stated

"I debated it, I had all _this_ to collate, it's like a living nightmare; hence the wine" Serena looked up at him "So, why are you here, in my office"

"You left this on AAU" Ric produced the necklace, "I was going to leave it in your draw, send you a message..."

Serena felt her neck, almost looking for the necklace; it was an important piece of jewellery for her. "I had not realised... Thanks Ric... Join _me_?"

Ric pondered the thought for a moment, before collecting a glass from the cupboard, and sitting himself beside her. As she placed on her necklace, he poured himself some wine.

"When do you need to get this lot done by?"

"Not for a while, I just ..." Serena faltered

"You need to unwind"

"This _is_ me unwinding"

"Well, you need to get a life" Ric remarked

"Work is my life" Serena threw back, before sighing "Edward and I, we divorced eleven years to this day, don't even ask why it took so long. But, that man, he _still_ winds me up"

Ric could almost guess as much, he knew Serena did not do 'stressed' over work, and after meeting Edward last year and knowing the trouble he caused, it was not surprising that he could get under Serena's skin.

"What's he done?" Ric asked

"Oh, now that Eleanor is nineteen, and that his latest parter is pregnant with _his_ baby, he has decided to cut Ellie off. I didn't think he could let our daughter down, any more than he had done in the past, he hasn't even got the decency to tell her himself"

"Sounds like _typical_ Edward behaviour"

"Yep, sometimes I wonder why he still has a hold on me"

"You need to get out more often"

"Don't remind me" Serena replied, "Wanna go for a proper drink?"

"Bars will close soon, not sure we're hip enough to hit the clubs"

Serena laughed, "We both know how to party, and we could put some young people to shame"

"I'm _really_ not..."

"You're the one who said I needed to get out more" Serena shrugged "I've got a bottle or so back at my place"

"I wouldn't..."

"Ric, it's just a drink, be it at my place, _but_..." Serena raised an eyebrow, if anyone could make her feel better, Ric could, her friendship with him had come a long way since their first meeting, and now she couldn't imagine her life without his friendship.

"I guess we won't be doing anyone any harm, and I can stop you wallowing"

"I'm not wallowing" Serena tapped Ric playfully, "You'll need to drive, as you've hardly touched that, and I've had half a bottle"

Ii - ~~ - iI

It didn't take long, before Ric had driven himself, and Serena to her home, it was getting late, but it seemed they needed each other's company, over the past eleven months, their friendship had grown stronger, together they could pull each other out of the darkest days.

One glass of wine became another, and the second became a third, engaged in deep conversation in the comfort of Serena's living room, laughter buzzed as quirky quips exchanged and words of wisdom given. They reminisced over old times, their trip to Cambridge, which ultimately led to a conversation neither imagined they would have.

"I never asked, you and Kathy, why did that end? You said she was the love of your life..." Serena asked, almost unexpectedly.

"I knew, I would hurt her, she and I, we never would have gone the distance" Ric replied honestly.

"You married, _five_ women, Ric... What about the hurt you caused them..."

"I disillusioned myself into thinking, that I could settle for someone who wasn't Kathy, and I loved everyone one my wives, they each gave me the greatest gift of a child... I'm not proud of my mistakes, _Serena_"

"I know, and you're not a failure as a father, or a bad person... But"

"_What_"

"But, has no one else other than Kathy, ever gave you that, fire like feeling... They have your pulse racing so much, that... I ..."

"No..." Ric interjected, knowing what she meant, but he was holding back on something.

"Most of the men in my life are bastards... You're one of my closest friends, I just wanted you to know, I wanted _you_ to have a happy ending, you deserved a happy ending, you're face lit up around her, and I got to see more of that lovely smile of yours, I liked seeing you happy..."

Ric, felt touched by Serena's words, their trip to Cambridge seemed so long ago now, it felt like a distant memory, but one part of Serena's words niggled away at him. "Are you paying me a compliment?"

"Hmm, you've got a nice smile, a _good_ smile" Serena unknowingly spoke words she once told him before.

Ric nodded, hearing the familiarity, yet unable to place it. "I hope you find your happy ending too"

"_Cheers_" Serena raised her glass and smiled, as Ric raised his glass too.

"I'm not deserving of a happy ending" Ric remarked "Unlike, yourself"

"Now, you're talking bull, you are a good guy, Ric"

"I, I would make, Edward, seem like a good guy" Ric opened up.

"That's not true, we've had our differences, and you really annoy me sometimes, but I trust you, I value your friendship. If I didn't see good in you, I wouldn't give you the time of day"

"You did with Edward"

"_That_ is different"

"It all started, I'm not sure, twelve, thirteen years ago, fourth marriage broke down, Annabel, she stopped me seeing my son, and I tried, for once to move heaven and earth to stop that happening... From then on, it just went out of hand..."

".. _Ric_" Serena spoke softly, seeing the anguish in his face, whatever Ric was to tell her, she still believed he was a better man than, Edward.

"I lied, earlier... There _was_ someone"

"Do tell" Serena looked to Ric with intrigue.

"The shit really hit the fan, I was a mess, eleven years ago today, you got that good news of your divorce, I found myself losing my house. _Repossession_..."

"_Oh_, Ric" Serena sighed, Ric had shared a lot of his past life with her, but not this, and it started to give her such a greater understanding of him.

"I didn't know how much I was spending; I knew I was pissing money up the wall... I didn't care, I had nowhere to go, so I just got in my car and drove, ended up in Bristol, in some bar, wasting my money on alcohol"

"That doesn't mean you have a problem with drink," Serena stated, failing to see the connection, Edward was not just an alcoholic; he was a liar, a cheat and an emotional manipulator.

"_No_, I had gambling issues, and instead of trying to resolve it, what money I had, I poured it into other means. I had children who needed me, I was _never_ there, I got to a point, where I could not offer the financial support I needed to give them. I gave them cash, I didn't have, I let a lot of people down..."

Talking of his past pained Ric, that time lay a dark, heavy period, it still haunted him, he always felt scared that one day, it will all fall back on him.

"... I remember meeting this woman; she was the only thing that made sense in my life, that night. I guess, we were two people feeling the weight of the world on our shoulders, and we just found each other. You know, I, didn't actively go out looking to pick a woman up, it was _never_ my intention" Ric paused, as Serena gave him a look of encouragement, she did not think badly towards him.

"I found that feeling with her, we were _very_ drunk, it could have been an infatuation, but in those hours, I wasn't a broke man, I was the man before all of that... I have never told anyone about her, but that feeling, I had it with her. Felt as if I needed her... We ended up in her hotel room, a cocktail of drink and sex."

Serena just looked on, fascinated by Ric's past, his feelings, and the guilt in his voice when he spoke of letting people down, the loss in his voice when he spoke of this woman who could ultimately have saved him. In the back of her own mind, thoughts had begun to simmer away, something seemed familar.

"I left her early that morning... wandered around for hours... After I sobered up, I went back to the hotel, wanting to see her. I didn't know her name; I could not remember her room number. I just hung around, _waiting_"

"Do you wish you had found her, and that you knew more about her?"

"_No_, she'd probably think I was some mad man... And even if I did, I'd be lying to her, I wasn't what she thought I was, I didn't even know her, she didn't know me. I was lying to everyone in my life at that time, my kids, my colleagues, the on-off lover, but, I didn't want to lie to her, I could not lie to her"

"She must have been some woman"

"Yeah, she was great..."

"Let's make a pact" Serena spoke boldly, hoping to lighten the mood and lift Ric's spirits, she did not like seeing him subdued, he had come here to cheer her up, and now she needed to return the favour. "In five years time, if we're both single, miserable buggers, we'll have to put each other out of our own misery, get married and see who causes whose death first"

Ric chuckled "Deal, although, I doubt we'd last a week"

"A week, your optimistic, it's a surprise, you're still living, friendship is tough as it is" Serena joked.

Ric laughed, that much was true; their friendship was slightly complicated, they were close, by could get each other's backs up tremendously quick.

"Do you want another?" Serena asked, noting both of their empty glasses,

"_Hmmm_" Ric nodded, he was feeling rather relaxed and had enjoyed the conversation they had engaged in.

"I'll have to open another bottle, but, I don't think I mind" Serena smiled as she got up from the armchair and walked over to the sofa where Ric sat, she had not realised how far Ric had his legs stretched out, so after taking the glass from him, she near enough tripped over his legs.

Luckily, Ric could see what was happening and pulled her too, as the glasses fell to the floor. His hands rested comfortably on her waist, as hers ended up on his chest, the rest of her body, slipping into the empty space beside him.

"You did that on purpose" Serena quipped "I am certainly, not drunk..."

"I think you just weren't looking where you were going" Ric teased,

"_Ha-ha_, it's a good job those glasses were empty, red wine, cream carpets ... Crap mix"

"Yes, for someone who drinks red wine by the gallon like you do, I'm surprised at the cream carpet"

"You, cheeky bastard" Serena grinned, rather unaware, of their hold, subconsciously, she bit her bottom lip, as she gazed into Ric's eyes.

Ric gazed back, with deep intent, he had looked Serena in the eye many times before, but this time he saw something, it left him feeling slightly confused, he recognised something and then it dawned on him. "It was _you_"

"Oh, come on Ric, you know full well you tried to trip me up..."

"No, the woman, that woman from the bar"

"Don't be ridiculous, I think I would remember if I had met you before" Serena stated, naturally pulling away from their hold without questioning it.

"It's took me the best part of two and a half years, Serena, you _are_ her" Ric spoke, truly sure of herself.

"You don't need to liken me to some old flame, if you want to have sex, just say, I'm _not_ a prude"

"Listen to me, Serena... I know it was you" Ric paused "Where were you eleven years ago, today?"

"Enjoying the fact that, I finally got my divorce..."

"What else..."

"I... I had an interview for a job at the Spire, in Bristol, complete disaster, as I recall, I could have the job, with a pay rise, if I gave the chairman oral sex... I put up a fight, and left, humiliated, that sort of _thing_ stays with you..."

"What did you do after?"

"_Ric_, stop with the Spanish Inquisition"

Cocking his head slightly, he said nothing, but just held out for a response, he felt certain he had met Serena that night, eleven years ago.

"I went for a drink"

"Did you meet _anyone_?"

"... _No_..." Serena lied, she almost did not want Ric to know that she would engage in random encounters, because she knew, full well, that she met someone, that night, but she did not want to believe she met Ric, even after hearing his story from earlier.

"... You see, this woman I met, she had the most _amazing_ eyes, they, were quite something" Ric replied, taking his hand to her hair and tracing a line down to just below her shoulder "She had dark hair, to about _here_... loose waves.. I may have been a bit drunk, but I knew she was beautiful..."

Serena froze, how she didn't know how he could know that about her hair, she never disclosed photographs of herself, there was not any of her looking like that around the house either. She had met him and he had met her, she had always remembered that night, for one reason and one reason only, but she felt uncertain, she never believed they would find each other again, part of her never wanted to find him again.

"Ric... _I_..." Resting her forehead on his, she closed her eyes, she could not deny it any longer, she just lingered there for a moment, before allowing their lips to brush together, the tangible memories flooding back, as their lips locked and their hands took hold of each other

"It really is you" she spoke softly,

"Yes" Ric replied kissing her, in the way that she always longed for.

"The man who kissed me like no other," Her lips met with his again "No one, ever came close... _Ric_..."

A flurry of kisses washed between them, slow, tender, and soft, their lip contact, mirroring that of years before, paralleling all other physical contact they had shared.

"We shouldn't _do_ this" Serena mumbled, "I shouldn't be doing this"

"Then stop" Ric whispered

"I can't help myself" She kissed him again, his lips, his breath, the feel of his tongue against hers. She never pictured herself being intimate with Ric, it was an image he never envisioned either. However, they found themselves back in a moment, a moment they had shared from eleven years in the past. Where in the space of a night they had found each other, provided each other with an undeniable amount of satisfaction, before, they lost each other.

Pulling away, from the lips that caused her heart so much fire, Serena gazed to Ric, his eyes meeting hers, lost, and completely dazzled by her, by the situation. Old desires re-emerged, there was nothing romantic or loving about it, as Serena took Ric's hands from her waist and tugged him up.

Dreamily, looking into each other's eyes, they were back in 2003, they did not need to say anything, they just gazed, smiling, before Serena, led him up to her bedroom. A courageous move, almost in the same moves they pulled in 2003, they ended up on the bed together.

A sweet melody made, although vastly different from their first encounter, this time they were not aggressive, or fierce, they had a gentler approach; Ric had the gentler approach. Yet, he still managed to make Serena tense up, her body naturally clench, and she lost her senses. Maybe in the eleven years, he had lost his vigorous ability; maybe it was just because he was vastly more sober than before. Having sex, this time, it just didn't have the same thrill, and they both knew it, but they still found themselves drawn into each other, still pleased with the outcome, it still felt like a toe curling experience, they didn't want it to end.

Hovering over Serena, with their bodies still connected, Ric's lips met with Serena's repeatedly, in a rippling effect, creating waves, kissing constantly, whilst trying to find their breath. Yet, soon enough, Ric pulled away, and embraced Serena in his arms, their lips still not willing to part, but in a small moment of calm, Ric spoke.

"How do you feel?" He asked

"Conflicted" Serena replied "How, about you?"

"I feel the same" Ric responded honestly

"I _don't_ regret this"

"Neither, do _I_"

"But it shouldn't have happened" Serena's eyes looked deeply into Ric's. "A drunken fling, as strangers... It worked, but here, now... We know _too_ much about each other"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"_Yes_, yes it is. I care about you Ric, but as a friend, nothing more... I could never see myself loving you; you're a good lay, and a great kisser... I don't have feelings for you, this _is_ wrong"

Ric knew she had a point, he did not have feelings for her either, not romantically, but they clicked, psychically. "Friends can have benefits"

"We're passed that, we both have more dignity, than to reduce ourselves to that"

"I'm _sorry_," Ric whispered

"What for" Serena replied momentarily resting her head on his chest.

"For remembering our forgotten past, opening a door that we should have left closed"

"This, it would have happened anyway"

"How so" Ric asked, finding it a rather contradictory statement.

"Because, you were there... And well, you were just _there_... In my living room, I get lonely sometimes... Past or no past, the moment we kissed, I wasn't going to let you go...I would have pulled you into bed, I have needs _too_, you know, I just may have regretted it in other circumstances"

"I should go" Ric responded, his own mixed feelings towards the situation leaving him feeling distant, he was not sure where this conversation would end, or how to elaborate on his own feelings.

"No, it's the middle if the night, you drove here... Just... I'll sleep in the spare room..."

"It's _your_ house, I should"

"Ric, just"

"Okay" he relented, his fingers gentle stroking her inner thigh, like he did years ago. "Are we drawing a line...? It never happened"

"Exactly that, I don't want to ruin our friendship, Ric"

"I _know_"

Serena pressed her lips against Ric's she just wanted to feel that sensuality, one last time, nothing would ever come close to this feeling and she knew she couldn't play selfish, and use Ric for her own gratification, even if he would do the same. As she parted from Ric, she spoke softly "We were never meant to have this life"

Ric, knew that and smiled, accepting the outcome for what it was "Goodnight, Serena"

"Night" Serena pulled away, feeling Ric's hand keep hold of her for as long as he could, she collected her dressing gown, which she knew had draped over her dressing table chair and wrapped it around her.

Heading out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her, for a moment or two, she lingered, her hand on the door handle. On paper, the Ric she knew, the friend in Ric she adored, listed as her perfect man, although with flaws, he was to her perfect. Trouble was, she did not feel those romantic feelings it was just lust, a lustful feeling that had found itself hidden, and a lust that overtime subconsciously, resurfaced.

A nagging weight, started to press down on her shoulders as she headed to the spare bedroom and sunk into the covers, she may have just screwed up one of the most valuable thing left in her life. Alcohol, often acted as a suppressant for Serena, but today, tonight, it had cost her and she knew, drawing a line under things was easier said, than done.

Ric lay alone, in Serena's bed, rubbing his face. Just what had he done? What had they done? Over time, he grew to respect Serena, as a colleague, as a friend, he would have never imagine that she was the mystery woman, they gave him a sense of worth, the woman who made him feel like a person, rather than a liar. Nevertheless, Serena was that woman, the only other woman who gave him that fire like feeling.

It all seemed so disjointed, he still could not work out why he never realised that it was Serena, in all these years, in all those hopes that one day he would find her again, seemed so unwanted. He wanted her, physically of course, yet he knew he would never love Serena Campbell, not in the way she deserved, but he craved to have her back in his arms, she seemed to fit there.

He started to wish that he kept his mouth shut; he had spoken to Serena, about his longing for her, without the realisation. He had messed up, just like everything else in his life; he ruined things like water leaking from a tap, what he didn't realise, that Serena shared those feelings, at least in that, they shared feelings.

They may have been able to love the people they once were back in 2003, they would have found a way somehow, but they just could not find it within them to love each other as the people they now were. It just seemed far too wrong.


End file.
